Valete, Mi Sole
by Kurobara Jio
Summary: Kematian bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi permulaan yang baru. Senyum cerahmu akan terus menyinari seluruh Reim Empire layaknya matahari. [Magi - The Labyrinth of Magic fanfic. Pair: Perdinaus x Scheherazade, hint Mu x Scheherazade]


**Summary:**

Kematian bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi permulaan yang baru.

Senyum cerahmu akan terus menyinari seluruh Reim Empire layaknya matahari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Magi — The Labyrinth of Magic **_© _**Shinobu Ohtaka**_

_**Valete, Mi sole**__**[1] **__**© Kurobara Jio**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karakter:**

_Perdinaus__**[2] **__x Scheherazade_

* * *

Kau berusaha menopang berat tubuh pria itu. Satu tanganmu memegang lengan kekarnya, sementara tangan yang lain kau lingkarkan di tubuhnya. Napasnya yang tersengal-sengal terdengar di telingamu. Darah mengalir di pelipis dan lengan pria berambut pirang itu. Cemas, kau terus berjalan melewati gelapnya malam untuk mencari pertolongan baginya

"Sche, pergilah tanpa aku..." Pria itu berkata dengan lirih. Senyuman tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini? Di saat dia tahu bahwa ia akan menemui ajalnya sebentar lagi. Tersenyum seakan masih ada hari esok yang cerah untuknya. Melihatnya tersenyum di saat seperti ini seakan mengiris hatimu. Hentikan senyuman itu...

Kau menggelengkan kepala. Kedua alismu saling bertaut. Ekspresi wajahmu mengeras. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Perdinaus. Tidak akan," ucapmu dengan mantap.

Ya, mana mungkin kau meninggalkannya begitu saja. Teman macam apa yang akan meninggalkan temannya yang terluka? Pria berambut pirang itu bukan hanya raja pilihanmu, tapi juga temanmu yang berharga. Kau tidak akan membiarkannya mati sendiri di tempat seperti ini.

"Hei, Sche..."

"Apa?" katamu tanpa memandang wajahnya. Kedua iris hijaumu terlalu fokus pada kegelapan di depan kalian.

"Jika aku mati di sini... maukah kau melindungi Reim untukku? Tuntunlah Reim ke arah yang seharusnya. Buat semua orang tersenyum bahagia..."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu! Kau akan hidup, aku berani bertaruh!"

Kau berusaha menghiburnya dengan perkataanmu. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, kau berusaha menghibur dirimu sendiri. Meyakinkan dirimu bahwa pria itu tidak akan mati. Meyakinkan dirimu bahwa kau bisa menolongnya.

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Hentikan. Hentikan senyuman itu!

Sayup-sayup kau mendengar suara panggilan dan cahaya obor. Temanmu kah? Entah, yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini hanya mencari bantuan untuknya. Kau memaksakan kakimu untuk terus melangkah ke depan menuju asal cahaya dan suara itu tanpa mempedulikan berat tubuh yang kau topang. Dia harus selamat. Harus!

Sebuah cahaya menghampiri tempat kalian. Betapa bersyukurnya dirimu saat kau tahu bahwa sosok itu adalah salah satu temanmu. Dengan cemas, pria bersurai hitam itu berlari menuju kalian dengan cemas.

"Jenderal! Nona Scheherazade!" panggilnya. "Aku menemukan mereka! Di sini!" Pria itu berteriak memanggil kawan-kawannya yang lain. Dengan sigap, ia membantumu membawa tubuh Perdinaus.

"Perdinaus terluka parah. Kita harus mengobatinya segera!" ucapmu dengan tidak sabar. Pria dengan tudung kepala itu mengangguk mendengar perkataanmu.

Satu cahaya lain mendekat dan disusul oleh yang lainnya. Mereka semua berkumpul bersama. Rasa cemas jelas tampak di wajah mereka semua.

"Jenderal!"

"Raja!"

Mereka semua memanggil pria bersurai pirang itu serempak. Khawatir akan keselamatan pemimpin mereka. Seorang pria lain dengan baju perang lengkap menghampirimu, menggantikanmu membawa sang Jenderal. Sementara seorang wanita dengan separuh wajah yang tertutup membantumu berjalan. Dan rombonganmu mempercepat langkah kalian. Berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju kota.

**. M . A . G . I .**

Kau memperhatikan Perdinaus yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Napasnya terdengar lemah. Seluruh tubuhnya dibalut dengan perban. Kau terdiam cukup lama saat memandanginya. Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada suara yang terdengar darimu.

Tanpa kau sadari, sebuah tangan besar mengelus helaian pirangmu dengan lembut. Dia membuka matanya, mata emasnya menatap iris hijaumu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Sche. Wajah sedih tidak cocok untukmu. Tersenyumlah..."

"Bodoh... Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini?" tanyamu dengan suara tercekat. Sungguh, kau tidak ingin dia melihatmu dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Perdinaus tersenyum lemah mendengar pertanyaanmu. "Entahlah..."

Pintu terbuka. Satu persatu temanmu—teman kalian—memasuki ruangan dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Bekas air mata tampak jelas di wajah mereka semua. Keheningan mendominasi. Tidak ada yang sanggup berbicara.

"Kalian juga... tersenyumlah... Tersenyumlah, maka aku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang..."

Tidak kuat menahan air mata, beberapa dari mereka menangis tanpa suara. Tanpa malu mereka terisak mendengar ucapan pemimpin mereka. Kau hanya menundukkan kepalamu. Menggenggam erat tangannya dengan tangan kecilmu.

Seorang anak perempuan bertubuh mungil menghampiri tempat tidur. Harimau besar yang biasa ditunggangi anak itu pun mendekat. Hewan bertubuh besar itu mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke tangan Sang Jenderal.

Anak itu menangis tersedu-sedu. "Jenderal, kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkan kami, 'kan?" Berhenti sejenak, gadis kecil itu terisak pelan. "...Kita semua masih akan berpetualang bersama lagi..." Lanjutnya lagi. Dan dia tidak sanggup menahan tangisannya.

Pria dengan iris emas itu menghela napas panjang. "Dengar... kematian bukanlah sebuah perpisahan, tapi awal yang baru... Aku akan selalu ada bersama kalian. Di sini..." Dia menepuk dada kirinya pelan. Tersenyum meyakinkan mereka semua dan juga dirimu. "Aku akan selalu ada di hati kalian."

Kau tetap tidak bersuara. Berusaha tampak tenang di luar, tapi sebenarnya kau nyaris hancur di dalam. Kau tidak rela kehilangan dirinya—kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting bagimu.

"Sche, bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah perjanjian?"

Kau memandang wajahnya. Bertanya-tanya jika kau salah mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan. Ingin menyuruhnya agar tidak mengatakan hal bodoh lagi. Tapi hati kecilmu merasa penasaran dengan janji yang dimaksud oleh raja pilihanmu itu.

"Apa?"

"Jika waktumu tiba—" Jelas sekali dia tidak ingin mengatakan tentang waktu kematianmu yang entah kapan terjadi. "—aku akan menjemputmu. Aku akan membawamu kembali pada Rukh. Tapi, sampai saatnya tiba, aku ingin kau menjaga Reim untukku... Bisakah?"

Kau mengangguk singkat. "Ya... Aku akan menjaga Reim. Aku akan membuat semua orang bisa tersenyum bahagia untukmu..." Air mata mengalir di kedua pipimu. Kau sudah tidak kuat menahannya lebih lama dari ini.

**. M . A . G . I .**

Tumpukan ranting tinggi tertata rapi di tengah lapangan. Cahaya obor menerangi di hampir seluruh tempat, mengelilingi tumpukan ranting itu yang menjadi pusatnya. Sesosok tubuh dengan baju perang lengkap terbaring diam di tengah tumpukan ranting itu. Kaku dan pucat.

Ya, Perdinaus telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Luka-luka yang dia dapatkan dari peperangan dan juga kondisinya yang tidak kunjung membaik, memaksa Sang Jenderal menghembuskan napas untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kau berdiri mematung di dekat tubuh kaku pria itu. Obor di tangan kirimu menyala-nyala. Bekas air mata di wajahmu. Kau sudah tidak bisa menangis, semua air matamu telah terkuras habis saat kau tahu dia telah meninggalkanmu.

Tanganmu yang bebas meraih salah satu telingamu dan melepaskan antingmu. Kau meletakkan anting berbentuk buah anggur itu di atas tubuhnya, menutupinya dengan tangan besarnya seakan ia menggenggamnya.

"_**Anting yang bagus, Sche!"**_

Kau tersenyum simpul saat mengingat bagaimana pria itu memuji anting yang kau pakai. Seakan kejadian itu baru terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau sedikit tersentak kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundakmu. Sudah saatnya, itulah yang dimaksud oleh orang itu.

Kau mendekatkan obor di tanganmu ke tumpukan ranting di depanmu. Perlahan tapi pasti, nyala api semakin membesar. Melahap ranting-ranting itu, membakar tubuhnya. Teriakan pilu terdengar dari semua penjuru. Isak tangis dan raungan keras terdengar bagaikan orkestra yang mengiringi kepergian Sang Jenderal.

"Selamat jalan, Matahariku... " ucapmu lirih. Selamanya, Perdinaus akan terus menjadi matahari bagimu. Matahari yang menyinari seluruh Reim dengan senyumannya. "Selamat jalan..."

* * *

Lima puluh tahun berlalu. Seratus tahun berlalu. Dan dua ratus tahun telah terlewati. Kekaisaran Reim telah berganti kepemimpinan berkali-kali. Satu persatu kawan-kawanmu pergi meninggalkanmu, sementara kau tetap melanjutkan tugasmu untuk membimbing Reim.

Dua ratus tahun sejak kepergian pria itu. Kau telah banyak berubah. Sifat tomboimu menghilang. Tidak ada lagi Scheherazade yang dulu. Kini, kau adalah seorang Magi dan juga Pendeta tertinggi kekaisaran Reim. Sudah tugasmu untuk memilih sendiri raja yang akan memerintah Reim dengan membimbing mereka menyelesaikan _dungeon-dungeon _yang tersebar.

Usiamu terus bertambah. Tapi kau tidak meninggalkan dunia ini. Semakin hari tubuhmu menua. Hingga akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membuat tubuh yang lain, kloning. Ya, kau akan membuat tubuh lain dengan kesadaranmu sendiri dalam tubuh itu dan tubuhmu yang sebenarnya akan tertidur di tempat tersembunyi. Dengan begitu, kau bisa terus mengawasi Reim yang kau cintai.

Rasa cintamu pada kerajaan ini membuatmu terperangkap dalam delusi. Kau sudah menganggap kerajaan ini sebagai anakmu sendiri. Untuk Reim, kau rela melakukan apapun. Kau mencurahkan segalanya, bahkan hidupmu, untuk Reim. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari seluruh dunia, dari para budak dan _gladiator_ yang menderita dalam sejarah kekaisaran Reim. Kau hanya ingin melindungi Reim, melindungi anakmu.

Kali ini, kau memiliki tiga orang calon raja. Salah satu dari mereka benar-benar mengingatkanmu akan dirinya. Senyum secerah matahari dan kepribadian yang hampir mirip dengan pria berasurai pirang itu.

Mu, itulah namanya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang telah mencicipi kerasnya hidup sebagai seorang budak. Konyol memang, kau terpukau pada keteguhan hati dan juga senyumannya. Tanpa kau sadari, kau membebaskan anak itu dari rantai yang membelenggunya. Memberinya harapan, membimbingnya dan menjadikannya sebagai salah satu dari calon raja pilihanmu.

Waktu terus berlalu hingga anak laki-laki itu tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa dan kau sadar, dia bukanlah pria itu. Mu bukanlah Perdinaus. Kau tahu, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikannya. Tapi keberadaan pria berambut merah itu—Mu—juga penting bagimu. Bisa kau lihat dari matanya yang berkilat-kilat, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk Reim yang kau cintai. Kesetiannya padamu tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

**. M . A . G . I . **

Mu Alexius berlutut di sampingmu—di samping tubuhmu yang sebenarnya. Tubuh yang telah menua dan tidak dapat bergerak. Tubuhmu yang lain diletakkan dalam pangkuan pria bersurai merah menyala itu. Tangan besarnya menggenggam tanganmu dengan hati-hati, seakan takut kau bisa hancur kapan saja jika dia menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Senyuman lemah menghiasi wajahmu.

"_Lady _Scheherazade, bertahanlah! Tetaplah hidup! Kumohon..." Kau bisa mendengar suara Mu yang berusaha menyemangatimu untuk terus hidup. Tangannya bergetar pelan.

Matamu memandang langit-langit ruangan tempat tubuhmu yang sebenarnya beristirahat selama ini. Kau tidak bergerak dalam pangkuannya seperti sebuah boneka porselen. Seluruh tenagamu seakan terkuras habis.

Sekumpulan Rukh datang mengelilingimu hingga bisa terlihat oleh mata telanjang. Membuat semua orang dalam ruangan tercengang saat melihatnya. Sesosok pria muncul di depanmu, pria yang kau kenal dan terus kau ingat. Sosok itu hanya terlihat olehmu karena tampaknya tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya.

"Kau memenuhi janjimu..." Kau berkata lirih dan nyaris tidak terdengar. Sosok pria itu tersenyum padamu. Senyum yang sama seperti yang teringat jelas dalam ingatanmu. "Perdinaus..."

"_Lady_! _Lady _Scheherazade!" Mu terus memanggil-manggil namamu berkali-kali.

"Mu... Jagalah Reim... Aku tahu, kau bisa melakukannya..." Itu adalah permintaan terakhirmu. Itu juga merupakan kalimat terakhir yang kau ucapkan sebelum kau menutup matamu untuk selamanya.

Jiwamu—Rukh atau apapun itu—meninggalkan tubuh fanamu. Meninggalkan dunia ini dan kembali pada _Great _Rukh. Kau akan menemui teman-temanmu lagi. Berkumpul bersama seperti dulu.

* * *

Hari itu, hujan turun dengan deras di kekaisaran Reim. Mengiringi kepergian Sang Magi. Tapi semua orang percaya, Reim dan seluruh penghuninya akan terus maju ke depan. Maju menyongsong masa depan.

Tidak peduli berapa kali mereka semua terjatuh, berapa kali pun mereka terluka; mereka akan terus bangkit dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri. Saling bahu membahu dan berusaha untuk tidak menggantungkan diri pada alat sihir.

Mereka percaya, Sang Magi yang selama ini membimbing mereka akan terus memperhatikan mereka semua. Melangkah maju dan tidak menyerah. Awal yang baru, baru saja dimulai.

* * *

**Note:**

—**[1] Valete, Mi sole **berarti '_Goodbye, My sun_' dalam bahasa latin. (_Source: Google translate)_

—**[2] Perdinaus**, nama dari kandidat raja pertama yang dipilih oleh Scheherazade di chapter 178. Beberapa fans menggunakan nama itu berdasarkan nama dua kaisar Reim _Empire_. Yang pertama adalah kaisar yang memerintah 700 tahun yang lalu dari cerita, Kaisar Remus. Dan kaisar yang memerintah Reim hingga mencapai masa keemasan 200 tahun yang lalu dari cerita, Perdinaus. (_Source: Magi Wikia dan beberapa post dari fans di tumblr)_

**A/N: **  
Fic pertama di fandom Magi. Dan yap! Perdinaus x Scheherazade. Awal ngelihat mereka berdua di chap. 178 dan itupun hanya satu halaman tentaang mereka berdua, saya sudah nge-ship mereka berdua.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fic ini. Mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang terlewat. ^^;


End file.
